Ties that Bind
by DeathsMelody
Summary: I suck at summaries. Basically it's a story within the Naruto story. It mainly follows the Uchiha clan, what's left of it. If you don't like OC's in a fanfic, don't read. No flamers please.
1. Prologue

Ok so I wanted to write a Naruto fanfiction, and I wanted my character to be in it. Sake Uchiha. Hmm, if you don't like oc's then you probably shouldn't read this. It's going to be rated T for now, because there are some...older bits. But nothing too extreme. So there are about five oc's in here, and the rest are the actual characters. And yes I'm going to be changing the actual story around. Be patient, this is still a work in progress. With that said, disclaimers and warnings.  
Deisclaimer: I only own a few characters in this story, Sake, her mom and her dad, not to mentino the shifter clan. The other ocs which will make themselves known all belong to my friends on Deviantart. The actual Naruto characters belong to a brilliant man named Masashi Kishimoto. Warning: OC; hints of yaoi, yuri and hentai, but no actual sex scenes; death; gore; some language; and fighting. Send me a message if I forgot anything else to warn about.

With that said, Finally, on with the story and I hope you like it :D

________________________________________________________________________

A long time ago, about 12 years to be exact, there was an event that caused two ninja clans to become mortal enemies. Two people were killed. Executed. Now usually this would not have seperated two clans, as this was happening all the time. However, it wasn't just the fact that people died. It was who.

Chiro Uchiha was not anything special when it came to judging Uchihas. She had sharingan, and a huge amount of chakra, but aside from that, she didn't make much influence in the ninja world. If it wasn't for the fact that she was married to the richest man in the clan(aside from the head of the clan of course), most people wouldn't even spare her a second thought. She had one more thing goind for her though, she was quite beautiful. And she had to be, or her husband would have chosen someone else. People would talk about her deep black eyes, and her blue-blakc hair that never lost it's shine or the nit of wave it always held.  
Aeon Shinto was a shape-shifter of massive power. No one knew what clan he originated from, only that he started one with the wild shifters he crossed in his travels. They grew in numbers and in strength, until they were rumoured to be a match for even the the strongest clans around the land. That is, they would be, if any one knew where to find them. The only ones who had seen these mysterious shifters, were the unlucky few who survived from an encounter with them. Unlucky because, The clan of shifters were by far the most murderous and sadistic anyone had ever known. And the thing that appalled most everybody who heard of them was the fact that none of them were ninjas. None. These two were never meant to meet. Never meant to speak. But they did. And they had a child. Some how they managed to conceal the pregnency, and the baby girl went to live with Aeon. Chiro never met the girl, thought she gave her one thing that would be sure to stay with her forever, a name. She named this girl Saiyuki. Aeon raised her in his hidden clan among the shifters and she grew to be an excellent blend of Uchiha-Shinto blood, having the massive chakra amount and the ability to shift into an eagle. Now one child being born between these two clans is enough to throw the balance of power out of line. But Aeon and Chiro committed another violation--they had another child. Another girl. This time they weren't able to hide her existance and were punished. The child was meant to be punished as well, but Chiro's husband saw that she lacked the sharingan and any shifting talent, and so arranged for her to live. But he cut all ties to her, not wanting a tainted child in his house. This child was born with only one thing to link her to her heiratage, the black hair and eyes of her mother. Even at her birth her eyes were the ghost of her mother, seeming to hold the very soul of Chiro herself in their depths. As she had nowhere to go, the head of Uchiha clan, Fugaku Uchiha, decided to put her in his house so to keep a close eye on her should she ever start to show her fathers talents. His wife played a role in that, as she was pregant at the time and didn't care to see a child suffer.  
And so this last child of Aeons came to be known as Sake. And she grew up without being told who her parents were, but constintly reminded that she was not pure-blooded Uchiha. This is how our story starts, with the life of a child, and the tale of a family.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 1

"SAAAAKEEEE!!!!!" Sake turned to find a small boy running towards her waving frantically. Now normally this would slightly alarm her. However she happened to know this particular boy. The black-haired boy running towards her at that moment was her little brother, Sasuke. She was used to this, as it happened nearly every day.  
She smiled in response and stopped walking, waiting for him to catch up. When he did he stood for a few moments slightly out of breath before giving her a hug.  
"Sasuke-chan you shouldn't really hug me, you know that father said ninjas don't show those kind of emotions," she scolded him with a smile.  
He looked up at her a pouted.  
"I don't care. Nii-san lets me hug him all the time. So that's means I can hug you as well."  
Sake sighed, then remembered that she was meant to be running an errand.  
"Come on then, we can walk and talk. How was the academy?"  
He looked off to the side.  
"It was ok, nothing to special."  
Sake could see that he didn't like to talk about it, and so dropped the subject. They walked along in silence for a while before Sasuke seemed to remember something.  
"Oh, ne-chan? There was something I wanted to ask you..."  
"Hmm, shoot." She smiled again, looking at his face expectantly.  
"Um, well, nii-san and I were talking and we wanted to know...what do you want to do for your birthday?" The question remained in his eyes as he looked up at her.  
Sake was a little shocked at this. No one had asked her before and her birthday had reamined unmarked for as long as she could remember.  
"I dunno, never really thought of that before..."  
To be honest, she had forgot completely about her birthday. She was going to be 8 this year. By her standars it was no big thing. But Sasuke was looking excited at the thought of celebrating her birthday so...she should come up with something, shouldn't she?  
"Why don;t you, me and Itachi nii-san go for lunch by the river for my birthday? How's that?"  
A huge grin covered the younger Uchiha's face. "That sounds great ne-chan. And Itachi and I can make you lunch. Don't worry, it'll be fun!"  
The happiness in his eyes seemed contagious, and for the first time in her life, Sake felt excited about her birthday.  
"I can't wait Sasuke-chan," she said with a smile.

A few days afterwards the family calabrated Itachi's birthday. He had turned 13. A lucky number as far as Sake was concerned. She had hoped that with all the fuss about Itachi, they would forget about her own birthday but had no such luck. Soon after dinner Itachi pulled her out side and they sat on the porch to watch the sunset.  
He was the first to speak.  
"Looking forward to tommorrow?"  
Sake feigned ignorance.  
"Huh? What's happening tommorrow Itachi nii-san?"  
"Don'e act Sake-chan. Your birthday. Your not getting out of celebrating it this year." He turned to grin at her.  
She sighed.  
"Alright you two win. You'll get no resistance out of me for birthday plans, That will be my birthday gift to you nii-san."  
"Ok, deal."  
The sat for a while more in silence until Sasuke came and jumped on Itachi's back.  
"Happy birthday nii-saaaaaan!!"  
All three siblings laughed. All in all, it had been a good day.

"I'm telling you, her eyes seem to change more and more each day. Her attitude as well. She's turning into her fathers child, just as I'd predicted."  
"NO, I'm sure that you're mistaken, she's only a child. And we can't send her away now, the boys are both find of her, and their schoolwork never gets missed when she's there."  
That may be but I--"  
Both of them paused. Sake was standing in the doorway watching them with a frightened look.  
Fugaku grunted and turned back to his paper. Sake ran back to her room. It was of no surprise to her, she knew all along that she wasn't really a member of her family. But she had done nothing wrong. And now they wanted to send her away? Why? She didn't understand. These feelings caused something inside her to stir. It felt hot, like a fire had been started deep inside her. It startled her, she'd never felt something like it before. But as soon as she focused on that feelings, it vanished. Confused she fell into a deep sleep.

Unknown to Sake and the family that slept peacefully inside the large house, someone watched with keen curiousity. The gold eyes looked thru the window at the sleeping girl, wondering what kind of thoughts were going thru her head.  
"Sake..." was spoken out into the night air. The figure placed a simple word out and it seemed to have triggered a reaction from one of the occupants in the house. The oldest boy, the one with long hair, was instantly standing at his window and was able to correctly locate the watching shadow. In his eyes were the look that said he knew what was happening.  
"If you take care of her, and make her strong, I won't stop you. HOwever, if you hurt her, in any way," his eyes turned red as he activated the trait only the Uchiha clan had--Sharingan, "I'll kill you."  
With that he turned away from the window, and the figure leaped away, swallowed byt the inky darkness. No evidence was left that anyon had been there. 


	3. Chapter 2

The next day was bright and sunny. Sake looked at out the window at the hills and the river, and felt herself relaxing. Today was her birthday, it was going to be a good day. She was sure of it. Because her brothers were going to spend the whole day with her and they were going to have fun. Sasuke had said so.  
Sake smiled at the thought. Yeah, a good day.

The three siblings walked along the riverbank, looking for a place to have their lunch. Sasuke tried to make it, but had made a huge mess in the kitchen, so Sake had ended up making a lunch for all three, while Itachi cleaned up the mess. Sasuke apoligized the whole time, most likely feeling miserable and useless. Sake just giggled. Itachi now looked at her strangly.  
"What's funny?"  
Oops, she had actually giggled out loud.  
"Umm, nothing Itachi nii-san, just thinking about what happened...this morning."  
Sasuke blushed, and Itachi chuckled.  
"I really am sorry ne-chan, I almost spoiled your birthday..." the boy looked down at the ground.  
Sake paused and stopped walking. The place where they were was quiet and peacful. Perfect for lunch.  
"It's ok Sasu-chan. I think here is a good spot for lunch, don't you think?"  
The two boys agreed and they all sat on the riverbed to eat the meal. At first they sat in silence not awkward silence, but the comfotable silence you could have when you're with a good friend. Sake liked this. To her, it felt beautiful. To sit with her two most favorite people in the world, and not have a worry in the world. "Ne-chan?  
She looked at Sasuke. He seemed to have a question in his eyes.  
What is it Sasuke-kun?"  
He looked sad a little bit, and looked back down to the ground in front of him. Itachi had stopped eating and was watching his little brother.  
"You're not going to....leave us...are you?"  
She hadn't been expecting that. Why had he asked her.  
"Sasuke, that's not something you discuss on her birthday," Itachi scolded him.  
Sasuke lowered his head further.  
"I-I know, it's just that.." When he looked up there were tears in his eyes. "I never want my ne-chan to leave. Never. If you leve then...then our family won't be the...same..."  
Through all this Sake had been staring at him with no expression. Then a huge smile broke across her face and she leaned over and hugged him tightly.  
"No, I'll never leave you two. You are my family."  
Itachi just smiled when both the younger Uchihas lept up and pounced on him. After all, a group hug isn't a group hug with only two people. His arms cirlced them both and then they all laughed. Yes, it was a good day.

Later that day Itachi was walking through the village, perhaps getting some last minute exercise before the sun set. He rounded a corner and came face to face with a woman several years older than him. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to stare harder than the sharingan. Itachi had never seen this woman before, and yet, he knew her instantly.  
He quickly activated the sharingan and drew a kunai, ready in case she tried anything.  
"Who are you? And why were you outside my house last night?"  
"Oh you make me sound like a pedophile." She pouted, but there was no humour in her eyes.  
Itachi snarled. To this the woman simply ran her fingers through her hair and pushed off of the wall she had been previously leaning against. Itachi raised his arms but she made no move to attack, she just stod there watching him in the fading light.  
"YOu can't protect her forever you know. She doesn't belong here."  
"I repeat my earlier question, who the hell are you?!"  
The woman sighed."  
My name is Uchiha Saiyuki."  
Itachi lowered his arms half in shock, and half because of the name Uchiha.  
"I know of no Saiyuki."  
"I didn't think you would. Now in response to your other question I was merely checking on my sister. NOthing more."  
Sister...Wait, did this crazy chick mean...Sake? Itachi hadn't known she had a sister.  
"That's because we never met. Sake was originally meant to come live with out fathers clan, but then that dumbfuck Fugaku took her in. I say that freely because I am aware of your feelings towards your father."  
"Why would you need to check on Sake? She's fine. Now leave."  
"That is not what you offered last night."  
Itachi looked at the ground, remembering his brothers words and his sisters promise.  
"It's different now. She's not going anywhere."  
Saiyuki narrowed her eyes and the blue seemed to nearly turn gold. Itachi caught this and widened his eyes.  
"What are you?"  
"How rude can you possibly be to me? But if you must know I am a shape-shifter. And a rather strong one at that. Which is why I am not fighting you, you would prove to be no challange and therefore it would be a waste of time I don't have. Now, am I going to have to kidnap her...or are you going to let her leave before you carry out your plan?"  
There was no way he could argue with her. He didn't want Sake to lose her trust in him, but he wanted to make sure she was safe.  
"Will she be safe?"  
"Safer than she ever was here. There will be no one hunting her where I'm taking her."  
He sighed. That was that then.  
"She will...leave before everyone is..."  
FOr the first time Saiyuki smiled at him, and it actually seemed kind.  
"Thank you. I'm glad we have reached an understanding. Oh, and don't worry, you will see your sister again," now it was her turn to look slightly sad. "Because of the events that shaped us, I will never have the bond with her that she shares with you two. Take care little Uchiha, and don't worry about her too much."  
When Itachi had looked up again, all he saw was an easgle flying off in the distance.

Sake was cleaning the kitchen after dinner when she heard someone at the door. 'Itachi' she thought instantly, though had no idea how she knew that. She hopped down off the stepping stool she used to reach the sink and ran to the back door. Itachi was indeed there and had his hand up to open the door. She got there first and the surprise on his face made her giggle.  
"Welcome back nii-san. You missed dinner but there's some still left if you want an--"  
"Sake, come with me. There is something I need to talk to you about."  
Ignoring the confused expression on the girls face he led the way to his room, and locked the door so Sasuke could not enter.  
She sat on the rug in the middle of the room, waiting for what he had to say. He seemed to be considering the proper words at first, then gave up.  
"By the time the sun rises tommorro moring I want you to be as far away from the village as you can get."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 3

Sake sat in silence, digesting what her brother had told her. When she finally found her voice it came out uneven and shaky.  
"Y-you mean...they're all going...to...."  
Itachi was looking down at the floor, expression inreadable. "Yeah. That's why I need you out of th--"  
"What about Sasuke?! Are you going to kill him as well?"  
Her eyes held a tiny bit of anger, but her voice still trembeled. Itachi however refused to look at his sisters face.  
"I made a deal. Sasuke is safe."  
"Well why aren't you going to kill me then? I'm an Uchiha too!"  
He sighed.  
"Because you don't posess sharingan, they felt that you weren't a threat. Therefore you will remain alive."  
Sake just stared, her face showing nothing. Why was he doing this?  
"Is the stupid village more important to your family? Is that it?"  
"NO! I just...don't have any choice...And I don't want you two to die..."  
His voice trailed off and Sake took that chance to bolt out the door. She ran down the stairs and out of the house as fast as she could.  
"nii-san....why?"  
Back in the room, Itachi hadn't moved an inch. He just sat at the floor, staring at nothing. A voice drifted into the room, though he knew the owner was nowhere near him.  
"You did the right thing, to let her go. She doesn't belong with your kind..."

As soon as Sake was in the woods outside the village walls she stopped running. Her hands on her knees she panted and gasped for air. It wasn't until that moment that she realized she was crying. Angrily she wiped the accusing tears she caught her breath again she started to slowly walk in the direction away from the village. Away from her home. Away from her family. Just then a giant bird swooped down and landed in front of her. The bird resembled an eagle, but was at least four times the normal size. It's wings could barely fit in the small space between the two trees where it had landed.  
"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!" Her scream seemed to slighty annoy the giant bird. "Ok, I know I'm big but that's no reason to scream at me like I'm some sort of monster Sake."  
It knew her name!! In her fear she stumbled backwards and landed with a 'thonk' on the ground. Yet she still tried to back away until her back was firmly against a tree. 'Stupid tree,' she thought through the jumbled mess in her mind.  
Before her eyes the eagle morphed into a human. A woman who looked quite older than her. Blonde hair, blue eyes. She stared at Sake trembling before her. Her eyes seemed to soften and she crouched down in front of the scared girl.  
"Sake, it's ok you know. I'm not going to hurt you."  
Sake just covered her head with her hands. Who was this woman and how did she know her name? A hand had reached out and softly patted her head. For some reason this calmed her down a little peeked over her fingers at the strange woman. All she saw was a smile.  
"Hey, there you are. My name is Saiyuki. I'm your sister."  
"My...sister?"  
"Uh-huh. I'm a shape-shifter, as you already witnessed. You are too."  
Sakes eyes widened. "W-what?"  
Saiyuki nodded. "yep, you're one too. My job is to show you how."  
She reached her hand down, offering it to Sake. The younger girl simply she trust this woman who claimed to be related to her? She knew that there was a part of her family that she had never been told about...but shape-shifters?! STill, what did she have to lose? Hesitently she reached up to grab the hand being offered. Saiyuki grinned and helped her up. And that is how Sake came to discover a part of herself that she never knew existed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter 4

~*~*~*~4 years later~*~*~*~

I watched the trees carefully...I knew she was hiding somewhere. If it weren't for the fact that my sister, Saiyuki, used some jutsu to cover her scent, I would have found her in no time at all. However she was clever. And quite unpredictable sometimes. SO I had to be on guard...wait, what was that? My attention focused on a spot not far from where I was sitting. Why? Because a few leaves had fallen just a moments before I turned my eye. There was something there. I just didn't know what. And you know what they say, you don't know until yu try it.  
Slowly I climbed the tree, and looked into the cluster of leaves and flowers. Nope, she wasn't there either. Before I could consider looking somewhere else, an eagle dive-bombed me from above. I knew this wasn't Saiyuki because the eagle was considerably smaller than the one that my sister tunrs into. But I knew it was from her.  
"Dammit Saiyuki! That's cheating!" A musical chuckle reached my ears. "IT's not cheating if there were no rules to begin with."  
"Well I'm making one right now, no using animals as your pawns. Get out here!!"  
Another laugh, this one louder. Gee, glad to see she found this all amusing. From behind me a figure appeared and walked towards me. Her jutsu was wearing off, yep it was her alright. Quicker than human eyes would be able to follow I pounced on her, effectively pinning her to the ground. She looked at my eye with an amused grin on her face.  
"Now who's cheating, hmm?"  
"'It's not cheating if there are no rules.'" She laughed and I let her get up. We sat on the ground. We did this sort of thing often, this training excersise. Ever since I was eight. It was to build up my sense and reflexs. Hers too, but she was already so far ahead of me that it didn't really matter. Heaving a sigh, my sister got up off the ground and started walking towards our home. I followed.  
The shifters home is a secret place, only someone who is a shifter and actually knows where to go can find it. Meaning normal people couldn't wander in by accident. But since it's hidden in the mountains in a place right by an active volcanoe, I wondered how many people would even dare to try and find this place. But then, I don't really understand humans in the first place, so my logic of them is a bit off. My sister an I are shifters. And we are also somewhat the leaders of this place. Only because our father was the leader before us. Actually if we are being accurate about things, Saiyuki is the leader. I don't know if she enjoys that title or not because she often sneaks out of our home to go 'mingle' with the ninjas in the village below us. By their standards, she's something called a jounin by now. And she's got a headband to prove she's a ninja too. She's the only shifter who can control her animal enough to even become a ninja. I'm still learning. Actually, I'm cheating in that area.  
See, shifters aren't born with their animal. Sometimes you have to kinda die from an attack from one. SOmetimes you spend years with a species compatable with you, trying to awaken the animal aspect within you. Saiyuki fell from a cliff, and before she could be killed from it, she transformed into an eagle. Exactly how and why it was an eagle is unclear. I don't think even she knows that. But everyone knows my animal and why.  
I'm a cat demon. Yes, a demon. It's a demon that closely resembles a panther, so some people just say I'm a panther. I had been playing just ouside our home one time when this huge beast came up to me. I thought I was going to die. But for some reason I didn't. After the thing touched me, I blacked out. When I woke up again, I was in our house, and my right eye had a headband over it. I learned later that I had attacked several shifters, killing a few, when my animal got out of control. Saiyuki explained to me the importance of never taking the headband off, so that it wouldn't happen again. I think she got it fro someone named...Kakashi. He put some sort of justu or whatever in my eye, and in the headband, so the headband blocks the demon from coming out, and prevents me from taking to much power and losing control.  
Nifty huh? It took awhile to get used to only seeing out of one eye, but I learned. I also learned that Saiyuki seemed to have a slight crush on that guy. Though I don't really see what's so good about him. He's strong, that's true, but that doesn't matter much to me. Saiyuki doesn't let me mention that though. It's kinda forbidden to let other people come into our home, but Saiyuki let Kakashi in so he could help. I'm glad that she let him in. I don't want to be responsible for killing people. Anyways Saiyuki told me this morning that she had something she needed to talk to me about. We had that training excersise first, kinda our morning ritual. As soon as we got to the living room of our house however, Saiyuki lost all traces of humour. We sat down and she started talking.  
"Sake...we have encountered a slight problem..."

That's how we eneded up on the way back to the place where I was born, back to the village that I had left. Back to Konoha. On the way there I thought about what I'd been told. Itachi had succeeded in killing the clan...and now Sasuke wanted to kill him. True those two weren't really my brothers, but I grew up with them and they were my family. That's why I couldn't let this happen. Didn't Itachi tell his little brother why he'd killed everybody? No, he wouldn't do that, Sasuke had only been a kid then. He wouldn't have understood even if Itachi had told him. So I suppose that's the reason he didn't tell him. But that leaves me to try and sort out this mess. Even if it's not my job, I don't want to lose either one of them.  
We were coming up to the village. It looked a little different to how I remembered, but that didn't matter much. I looked to Saiyuki, wondering where we were going to go. I couldn't just show up at my old home, who knew who lived there now. She inclined her head in a general direction and then took off. I followed.  
Ah, now I could see where we were going. In the small field in front of us there was a group of five people. One I knew right away. 'Sasuke' the name found it's way into my head. The next person I saw was Kakashi, he hadn't changed much in four years. The other three I had no clue. There was a small dark-haired girl staring at Sasuke and the others. She looked like she's just a little bit younger than Sasuke and me. Then there were a blonde spaztic one mega freaking out, and a pink haired girl who looked at Sasuke like she wanted to molest him. Saiyuki was sitting next to me and giggled, watching the scene before us. We waited until the dark-haired girl had walked away, there was something about her that slightly scared me, then Saiyuki jumped in front of Kakashi, startling the other three.  
"Hello, Kakashi, it's been a while, hasn't it?"  
He smiled throught that stupid mask he alsways wore. Sasuke stared at the two of them looking like he was going to attack her. I chuckled slightyl and this drew Kakashi's attention to my presence.  
"Yes it has, Saiyuki. But I think instead of just popping up out of nowhere and scaring my students you plan a less exciting entrance. And why is she hiding in the shadows?" I shrunk slighty away. I wasn't hiding....I just didn't know how Sasuke would react to seeing me. I wanted to go up and hug him, but I don't know if he would attack me or not. After all, I looked a lot different from when we last saw each other. Plus there was the small fact that I broke my promise to him. Now Saiyuki was also staring in my direction, the look in her eyes questioning.  
"I'm not sure. I think she's a little bit nervous. You can come out you know? That's the reason we're here."  
The three children looked to where the elders were looking. The blonde kid spoke and had a slightly annoying voice.  
"What is there someone hiding becaue I'm here? Yeah they probably got scared cuz they heard all about me and how I'm -- OW!!!"  
The pink-haired girl had hit him on the head and he didn't look so boastful now. I watched.  
"You idiot!! You are not that famous that people are scared of you! Not like Sasuke. Right Sasuke?" She smiled at him sweetly.  
Sasuke looked ready to puke at her expression and this made me laugh again. I decided I should probably go out there before she really did try to molest him. His dark eyes watched as I stepped where people could see me. Then they widened in disbelief.  
"S-Sake?!"  
Now everyone was looking at me. I felt even more uncomfortable under their gaze, but hid it. I had a habit of not showing people how I really felt. I walked over and gave my brother a big hug. I felt his arms slowly come up to return the hug.  
"Hey Sasu-chan, nice to see you again," I said with a smile as I let go of him.  
"Nice to...Where the hell have you been!!!" I didn't ecpect for his eyes to water slightly before he got control. I reached up to scratch my head, wondering what to tell him.  
"Uh...wel...I've been...with my fathers family. SOrta."  
Saiyuki snorted.  
"Yeah, sorta."  
"Alright why don't you four socialize or something while Saiyuki and I go talk business." With a puff of white smoke the jounin was gone and Saiyuki followed suit. After a few moments of silence Sasuke started to talk again.  
"Seriously with your dads family huh? What about us? Did you just decide to leave or something?"  
He stared at me. I really didn't know what to tell him. What I could tell him.  
"No. But I don't think we should talk aboutthis in front of your friends, why don't you introduce me?"  
The glaring pinkie spoke with controlled sweetness.  
"Yes Sasuke-chan, why don't you."  
I felt I was going to like this girl. She would prove to be entertaining at the very least. Sasuke looked away from my face and met the staring eyes of his companions. "Naruto, Sakura, this is Sake. My older sister."  
The two kids stared at me with wide eyes. Well...I guess he doesn't talk about me much. He really was different from how he used to be. "Sake this is Naruto," pointing to the blonde guy who just gave me a sour look "and Sakura" the pink haired girl who now looked at me with not a trace of the anger she had shown before. Of course, now that she knew I was his sister, she didn't see me as a threat to her affection. Or whatever fangirls thought. I smiled at them. The blonde kid was the first to speak.  
"Great, another Uciha. Guess your gonna woop our butts with sharingan too huh?"  
I felt my eyebrow twitch in slight annoyance.  
"No....I....have no intention of doing so."  
Almost in response to mentioning the sharingan, Sasuke suddenly yelled at the tops of hus lungs.  
"Holy crow! What happened to your eye?!?!?"  
I laughed, hard. I felt my stomach stitch up at how hard I was laughing. He simply looked at me in bewilderment.  
"Haha...Don't worry about it, ahaha, I'll explain later." His eyes narrowed at me.  
"You changed your hair too, you didn't used to have red in it."  
"No, I didn't change it on purpose. IT was...well I'll explain that later too."  
Actually my bangs which hung over my right eye, almost covering the headband, had turned blood red shortly after the demon had entered my body. I guess Kakashi wasn't able to lock up all the traces of it. Oh well. A little bit of red hair didn't hurt. "Hmph. I thought Sasuke said everyone in his family was dead?"  
I caught Sasuke fist mid-air before it hit the blonde--I mean, Naruto's nose. Sasuke seemed surpirsed I was able to stop him.  
"Did you think I was weak because I never went to the academy Sasu-chan? And in response to your statement, yes, Sasuke's family is dead. Which reminds me of why I came here in the first place. Sasuke, it looks like we'll get our talk sooner than expected. Where are you living now?"  
HE relaxed his arm and I in turn let it go. Giving a sigh and stuffing his hands in his pockets he turned away from the glaring kid. "This way."  
It struck me that he hadn't called me ne-chan...But I followed him all the same, only turning back to say farewell to his friends.  
"See ya, maybe I'll get to know you too better hmm?"  
Only Sakura waved back.  
"Sure Sake-chan, I don't mind. By Sasuke-kun!!!"  
He ignored her. I turned to y sulking brother.  
"That's not nice you know. She seems....nice enough."  
He scoffed.  
"She's a stalker and obsessed with me. No thank you, I'll pass on her affection."  
I was startled at his harsh response.  
"When did you get to be so....depressing?"  
He wirled and looked me in the eye.  
"Maybe if you ahd stuck around, you would know."  
I decided we were far enough away from anyone, and I didn't smell anyone in the air. "Sasuke, I didn't leave bcause I wanted to. IT was ITachi who had me leave."  
He looked confused. I didn't blame him.  
"Perhaps I should start from the beginning?"  
We sat down in the trees on some rocks and he nodded. I sighed and got ready to tell him what I could.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter 5

Kakashi listened carefully to whaat Saiyuki was saying. But it was kinda hard. His gaze kept moving to her lips, or her hair, and her eyes. In truth, he wasn't really concetrating at all. He could imagine kissing her.  
"KAKASHI!"  
With a snap he brought his mind back to the now, and not his random roamings. "Huh?"  
The shifter looked at him in exasperation. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and it fell back in front of her face. His fingers twitched to tough that one strand.  
"It's not like you to not pay attention Kakashi-sensei. I've repeated myself three times now."  
"sorry. You were saying something about Uchiha Itachi?"  
Yes, well. You know by now that my sister grew up with the two brothers. You also know by now exactly why Itachi killed the clan. Now I personally owe him a favor, so I brought my sister here to see if she could convince Sasuk--"  
"Hold up. Why did Itachi kill the clan again?"  
She sighed, now clearly annoyed at havig to say the same thing over again. It was like Sake's first lessons all over again. She spoke in a controlled level voice.  
"He killed the clan, because the village leaders felt that the Uchiha's would overthrow them and so could not afford to be in such a vulnerable position. After all, should the Uchiha's rise against Konoha village then the village defences would be greatly weakened. So they put Itachi in the position to kill everyone to avoid that. In short sentences, they were covering their own asses."  
"Were the Uchiha clan planning on overthrowing the village though?"  
"Yes. They had decided that Uchiha Madara was correct after all, and were planning an attack. One that would cripple Konoha village greatly enough that it's possible the village would have crumbled. They wouldn't be able to defend themselves should another enemy attack. Thus, Itach."  
Kakashi thought a bit.  
"Hmm, quite a plan. And Itachi gets the fall for it all. Just another part of the plan I'm guessing?"  
"Correct. He would be veiwed as a criminal, and even if he were to tell the truth of what happened, who would believe him?"  
"Good point."  
"Which is why Sake is--"  
"Yeh. Sake is here to stop Sasuke."  
"Glad to see we are finally on the same page," she smiled at him and a faint blush appeared when he returned that smile.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "So, you're saying Itachi TOLD you he was going to kill everyone, and had you leave?"  
"Yep. I'm not full Uchiha, so there would be no point in him killing me, I'm not a threat were his words I believe."  
Sasuke stared at the ground. I wished I could know what he thought. How he felt. But more than anything, the hurt expression on his face when I told him that Itachi had warned me cut me deeply. I hated that expression. Hated it with a firey passion.  
"Why...I still don't get why he killed everybody, and left me..."  
I shrugged. There was a small amount of information that I could tell him. Everything elese I promised Itachi that he would find out without my help. I wondered if I could keep that promise. If Sasuke would change his mind about killing his brother with just what I could tell him. "Maybe...he didn't have a choice?" That was pushing the limit but I had to do something.  
"No, I don't believe that. Everyone has a choice."  
I shrugged again. Not much I could do now.  
"Sasuke."  
The voice startled me, I hadn't heard, sensed, or smelled anyone aproaching. II turned around and snarled. Standing looking at us was the small, dark-haired girl from earlier. She glared at my snarl.  
Sasuke looked a little embarressed.  
"Uh...Sake...this is Jun-kun...She's my sensei."  
Keeping my eye on her I felt a little confused.  
"Sensei? I thought that Kakashi guy was your sensei."  
"He has two. Who the hell are you?"  
"His siter." I smiled sweetly at her, completely fake. I wonder how she managed to sneak up on me...Maybe I hadn't been paying close attaention is all. Yeah that's it. But, smelling the air now, I couldn't catch any other scent other than mine and Sasuke's...So who was she?  
Sasuke got up off the rock and bowed slightly to Jun.  
"It's time for your training. You think you can leave that girl long enough?"  
"Actually I'd like to watch you two if you don't mind."  
She glared at me.  
"I do mind."  
"Sake-chan maybe you should go find that lady you were with before, uh I'll talk to you later."  
He walked after Jun who was already leaving. He threw a last mingute wave in my direction and then was gone. I couldn't believe it really. He ditched me for a kid...Though she looked to be awefully strong. Something about the way her presence felt, seemed, I couldn't place a word to it. But she was ddefinetly very strong. And the way she was able to mask herself would probably come in handy, perhaps I could persuade her to teach me as well. I quickly dismissed the notion. There was no way she would even speak to me with how rude I had been. I sighed and went to find my sister.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Chapter 6

I found my sister deep in conversation with Kakashi. They looked up from what they were talking about when I landed on the ledge in front of them. Their fault for sitting on a balcony.  
"Ah, Sake. How are you? finding your sight alright?"  
"Yes, thank you Kakashi-sensei. Finding my sister alright?" I asked with an innocent smile on my face.  
Kakashi chuckled at mths remark and Saiyuki blushed.  
"SAKE!!"  
"What?"  
She turned away from Kakashi and mumbled something about murdering little sisters...Kakashi glanced at me.  
"How did everything with Sasuke go?"  
I wasn't sure how to respond.  
"Well...I'm not entirely sure. HE didn't seem to like what I had to say. And then that weird girl Jun something or other came and we couldn't talk about anything else."  
"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you two about Jun. She's a very talented ninja."  
"I didn't see a headband."  
Saiyuki looked at me.  
"You don't wear a headband, but you are a ninja as well."  
"True, but I don't wear a headband because I prefer not to link myself with this stupid village. After all, It is the reason my family is dead."  
Saiyuki glared. The only time I ever saw her glare was when I sided with the Uchiha clan in general. "In case you have forgotten, Chiro and Aeon did not die because of the village. They died because of your precious clan."  
Kakashi decided to step in before we killed each other.  
"Regardless of past matters...Sake, do you feel Sasuke will still pursue the chance to kill his brother?"  
There wasn't a doubt in my mind for that question.  
"Yes, I do. And I also feel that if he continues training with a person as strong as Jun, he will pass Itachi and very well kill him dead. Which is why I have a plan."  
Both jounins looked at me waiting to hear this plan of mine.  
"I'm going to spy on Sasuke and Jun. Then when I can, I'll find Itachi and make sure he doesn't die."

Jun could tell that Sasuke wasn't concentrating. So she smacked him upside the head.  
"OW!"  
"That's what you get for not paying attention."  
He apoligized and tried to fight better. But all he got was another smack. This time Jun let him take a break. He sat down on the ground and watched the small pond while trying to catch his breath. He was startled when Jun sat next to him.  
"I didn't know you had a sister."  
"Yeah...she left about four years ago and I haven't seen her since. I was almost certain that Itachi had killed her too."  
"hmm...And you're still going to go through with your plan? To kjill him I mean?"  
The determination in his eyes jumped out and not even a blind man could have missed it.  
"Of course I am. There's nothing that can convince me otherwise!"  
"Alright Uchiha but remember, there's no way in hell you can hope to beat him if you can't even land a single hit on me!"  
Sasuke grinned and activated his sharingan.  
"Don't start to think I'm weak just yet."  
With that their duel continued.

I found myself enjoying the match between my brother and Jun. The sharingan, the bloodline trait passed down through my clan, didn't seem to affect her. This was interesting, and I realized that this girl had intrigued me so much, I douln't take no for an answer.  
So I made my way down to where they were, and sat in a tree to watch. Jun spotted me not five minutes after I had arrived. I cheerfully waved at her and she threw a kunai at me. With grace a cat would envy I jumped down to face an angry kunoichi and a surprised Sasuke.  
"Why are you so cruel master, hmm?"  
She seemed a little annoyed at the name.  
"Thought I told you I didn't want you watching. And don't call me master, you're not my student."  
"Oh but I would like to be. You are strong. I could learn lots from you." Sasuke looked at me suspiciously.  
"Sake...what game are you playing?"  
I glanced at him and grinned.  
"No game. I just thought if you are getting first class training, then I should get it too. We don't have to train together if you don't want to though."  
Jun just glared at me. Has I been that rude to her earlier? Apparently.  
"No."  
She started to walk away, clearly not even listening to what I had to say.  
"Waaaaiiit. Don't you want to hear me out?"  
"I repeat, no!"  
I pouted. I was prepared to do anything. So I leaped in front of her and sat with my legs crossed. I could feel the slight tug as my ears moved up to the top of my head to form cat ears. I didn't like the other tug as a tail formed and fangs shot through my mouth. But then, I had always found those two to be discomforting. Other than the initial surprise at a girl turning into a cat, Jun seemed unimpressed.  
"So you think I'll train you because you can turn into a little kitty-cat? No."  
She turned away. As soon as she moved I caught sight of Sasukes face. And I started laughing. That's when Jun saw my fangs. Instantly she seemed rather interested in me.  
"Hmm...On second thought..."  
She kicked her right foot at my face and I ducked without thinking. This seemed to please her. I wonder why...Again she tried to hit me this time with her fist. I jumped up and flipped backwards in the air. Strike after strike came, this girl seemed to not need any rest. I dodged all the attacks she threw until she suddenly stopped.  
"So you can dodge. Now try to hit me."  
"Are you sure about that...? You could get hurt."  
She growled at me. I put my hands up in mock defeat.  
"Ok, ok. On with the hitting."  
I ran at her and swung my left fist. She was expecting me to try and puch her, but I was simply getting the feel of her movements. She moved like water, easily and smoothly without any hesistation. When I'd 'felt' enough I jumped up and landed behind her. She was fast, and I was fast. It looked like we were equal in that alone. She lunged her fist behind her and tried to pound me in the stomach. But I changed tactics and sent my hand at her face again, still not trying to punch her. Instead I let my claws groow out of my fingers and scratched her along the cheek. I could feel her warm blood on my fingers when I pulled my claws back in. She put her hand up to cover where I"d scratched and I jumped away. When I had her eyes I brought my hand up to my face and licked at the blood there. The fire grew in her eyes. But I didn't need that to punish me. The taste of acid filled my mouth and throat as soon as I swallowed. I coughed, once, twice, three times before I could catch my breath.  
"Sake!!"  
Sasuke ran over to where I had fallen on my knees. He put his hands on my shoulders and tried to see what was wrong.  
"Po-...pois...poison...her blood...it's...poison..." I hacked up blood.  
"SAKE?!?!"  
I could faintly hear my sister shriek, and then all went black.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Chapter 7

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed and the curtains were drawn, letting in sunlight. I looked around the too white room and found a head of black hair lying on the bed next to my hand. I smiled and heard a cough coming from the far corner of the room. A figure came forward and my smile grew wider.  
"Gee this is nice. Master Jun came to visit little ol' me?"  
Her face held no emotion. She could pass for an Uchiha if she wished, with her limited facial expressions.  
"Cut the crap. What happened? You were fine one minute and then next you were throwing up blood."  
I blinked.  
"Huh?"  
"Our fight? Three days ago? Before you fell asleep and drifted into lala land?"  
Then it hit me.  
"Oh. You mean when I scratched you and then licked at the blood?"  
She seemed to not quite like that fact.  
"Yeah."  
"I have no clue." "NANI?!?"  
I smiled at her. I really had no clue. There was a knock at the door and Saiyuki came into the room with a glare in Jun's direction. Actually glare is an uderstatement. It was more like she was killing the girl with ehr eyes. And I know from experience that when Saiyuki does that, she's very angry. But fortunetly she saved any explosion for later and came over to sit next to the bed.  
"Sake? Do you remember what happened this time?"  
NOw I started to panick. She said this time. Did that men?  
"This time?!? Are you saying I--"  
Saiyuki chuckled a little.  
"No, that's not what I mean. I mean everytime you pass out you remember nothing of what happened before you lost consiousness."  
"Oh." I felt relieved. Jun looked rather confused.  
"What are you guys talking about? This has happened before?"  
If Saiyuki had given her a death glare before, this knocked it clear out of the game.  
"No Jun, this has not happened before. My sister has never been poisoned before she met you, how do you explain that?"  
"Saiyuki...It wasn't her fault."  
Both girls looked at me with surprise. Jun seemed shocked that I actually stood up for her.  
"Sake, what do you mean?" she asked with a caution gate to her voice.  
I sighed.  
"I mean, Jun didn't know that I was going to draw blood, Ingest it, and she also had no clue that her blood would be harmful to me. I don't even know what happened, but I know it wasn't her fault. So I don't think you should treat her like she tried to kill me. Besides, you know that even the most deadly of poisons only gives me a bad stomachache."  
Jun smiled slighty. WOw, so she does know other emotions than anger. I retuned the smile, glad to see she was finally acknowledging my existance. Saiyuki still seemed a little confused but held her question in when Sasuke lifted his head from the bed. He blinked hazy eyes at me and then seemed to be fully alert.  
"NE-CHAN!! You're alright!!"  
I didn't expect the feeling that came when he called me by that stupid nickname he always did. I could feel the grin spread on my face.  
"Of course! You didn't think I was gonna die didja?"  
"No....well, maybe a little. But not really."  
Jun cleared her throat just loud enough to get our attention. All three of us turned to look at her.  
"I've dicided, based on our duel, that I will train you Uchiha Sake. If the offer still stands."  
I grinned like the cat I was.  
"'Course it does, master."  
Saiyuki processed this and then abruptly stood up to leave.  
"Well when you're well enough, come to find me. There is somethng we need to discuss with the Hokage."  
I knew my eye automatically narrowed at the mention od that bastard. But I quickly pushed back those emotions. Not quick enough it seemed, because Jun seemed to catch it all. She stared at me as if I was a new toy and she was trying to figure out what I did. I wondered how acruate that assumptino was.  
"Sure, Saiyuki. Can't wait."  
This time I was sure only my intended target caught the malice in my voice.

Saiyuki walked briskly out of the hospital. Sake had said that Jun had nothing to do with her sister collapsing, but...she still could not let herself fully trust that girl. There was definetly something odd about her. Yet strangely familiar. She felt a presence, but couldn't identify it and turned around sharply, her hand already on a kunai. Speak or in this case even think of the devil and thy shall appear. She scowled.  
"What the hell do you want now?"  
The young girl blinked. This girl was younger than Sake, how had she been able to win the fight?  
"I want to know why Sake doesn't like the Hokage."  
Saiyuki was shocked. This girl was good.  
"You caught that huh?"  
Jun nodded.  
"It's a long story, and most of it osn't your business anyway."  
"It is if she's my student."  
"Well then get her to tell you. I don't feel like talking about with you, who I just met. But I might share some information with you if you share some with me?"  
The girl stood stock-still but then shrugged.  
"Shoot."  
"What clan are you from?"  
She considered carefully before answering.  
"One that is more concerned with producing strong warriors than being actual human beings. Next."  
She sighed. Obviously this girl wasn't stupid, and wasn't going to make questioning her easy either.  
"Why are you training Sasuke in the first place?" If she hadn't been trainging Sasuke then Sake wouldn't even have looked at her.  
"Because currently he needs it. He's not strong enough to kill his brother."  
Jun was surprised when Saiyuki snarled at her.  
"Look, I don't know why you have a problem with me training your brother and sister but--"  
"That child is not my brother."  
A long silence followed as Jun tried to understand.  
"But Sake said..."  
"I'm pretty sure I already knew what Sake and Sasuke told you. I also know that you don't know Sasuke as well as you thought, or you would know that Sake is not related to him in any way."  
Jun stayed silent. "Now, do you have any idea why Sake is allergic to your blood?"  
"No. Is it my turn to ask a question now."  
Saiyuki contemplated this. What was the harm? Sake would just end up telling her anyway.  
"Fine."  
"Why does Sake wear that headband over her eye?"  
"You need to ask her that."  
"OK, next one. Why are you more like an eagle, and Sake is like a cat?"  
Wow, Saiyuki took the previous statement of her back. She wasn't just good, she was extremely clever. "To put it bluntly, we're shape-shifters. And no, before you ask, Sasuke can't shift. I'm an eagle, and Sake is a...er, panther."  
Jun seemed to be suspicious. There was something off. But there was nothing she could do. She shrugged again and started to walk away.  
"Thanks, that's all."  
The older woman watched as Jun walked out of her sight. What an odd girl.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. Chapter 8

I walked slowly through the village. It had been ages since I'd last been here. Nothing much had changed though. This seemed to annoy me. Four years and they change nothing except get rid of the Uchihas? I surpressed this anger. I couldn't afford to lose control now, when I had to gain some peoples trust. I stopped walking when I spotted two figures arguing in the distance. Three other people surrounded the two. I only knew the two arguing though. there's no way I could not know that blonde head, annoying voice and pink hair.  
"You stupid knuckle-head!!! What made you do that?!"  
"Well I didn't know you could think of anything better!"  
I walked up slowly and they both stopped and looked at me. Sakura ran over and practically got in my face.  
"Are you alright?! Kakashi-sensei said that Sasuke wouldn't be training for a few days because he was at the hospital with you because something happened and you weren't doing well."  
Finally she takes a breath. Sheesh this girl can talk.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I said with a fake smile. Naruto didn'say anything, just looked at me. An odd expression crossed his face when Sasuke was mentioned.  
"Sasuke is...alright though? Isn't he?  
I wondered how close he was to my brother. Though if the anger I saw the other day was anything to go by, not very close I would think. "Yeah, he's fine too. He didn't get hurt. So you don't have to worry." Instantly his face grew agrivated.  
"I am NOT worried!!"  
"Suuure you're not."  
Again with the glare. "I'm sorry but, who are you and how do you know Sasuke again?"  
I looked towards the speaker. A blonde chick who looked at me as if I was the devil. Her companions were a rather fat boy with what looked like underwear on his head, and a really skinny black-jaired guy who looked like just breathing was too much of a bother. I smiled sweetly at them. "I'm Sake, and in answer to your question, I know Sasuke because I'm his sister."  
All three sets of eyes widened at that. The blonde looked like she was a fish gasping for air. The fat kid stopped his constant munching. The only one who managed to get a word out was the bored guy.  
"His...sister? I didn't know he had a sister."  
"Apparently no body here did. But yep, I'm his sister."  
Cue the fake smile as the blonde chick looked me up and down.  
"well...you don't look like him...at all."  
"No I suppose I don't. Now usually when I tell someone my name, I expect theirs in return."  
"uuhh...."  
It was Sakura who introduced me.  
"Uh, Sake-chan this is Ino," the blonde pig one "Choji," The kid who now continued his constant assault on the chips "and Shikamaru." That would be the bored looking kid who ahd already lost interest. I smiled sweetly at all of them. Though I had no idea why I would need to know these people, I"m sure I would have eventually met them.  
"Well it's nice to meet all of you but unfortunetly I have to go, I have a meeting with the Hokage."  
I ignored Sakuras slight pout and started walking towards the office. Geez these people get freakier and freakier as time goes on.

"So in a nutshell, I would like Sake to enter the Chuunin exams. Any questions?"  
We just stood there staring at him. I was reminded of the fact that I hated this village when he bagan talking. But for him to go this far...? Saiyuki cleared her throat and recovered in record time.  
"Sir, there are several problems with that plan. One, Sake isn't really considered to be a ninja, she has not had any academy training and wouldn't know the first thing. What I've taught her--"  
"What you've taught her is how to survive. Which is more than I can say for over three fourths of the pupils that graduate the academy."  
"Regardless, there is still the small matter that our clan are not trained to be ninjas. Or have you forgotten that Sarutobi-san?"  
He cleared his throat and stared at her with a blank expression.  
"And now that you've mentioned it, Sake has no sensei to enter the exam udner, and oh look, no team."  
Now I was staring at my sister. Sarutobi seemed quite aggitated at her, but decided to continue anyway.  
"Her sensei on record will be you, and I've already assigned a team. Sake, you've met Jun Kinyoshi, haven't you?"  
Saiyuki's eyes widened and she glared at the girl who had come to silently stand next to me.  
"Kinyoshi?! No way, I thought that the head of that clan was killed."  
Jun simply stared at my sister.  
"Well then you thought correct."  
Silence filled the hokages office. I always hated it when Saiyuki filled silence with anger. So I broke it.  
"Well standard genin and chuunin teams are generally made up of four shinobi, yes? We only have three."  
Before the hokage could respond, a bubbly voice came sailing in the room.  
"No you don't. You have four."  
Standing inbetween me and Saiyuki was a slightly shorter girl with black eyes and blood red hair. She looked at me with a huge grin on her face. I couldn't help thinking that she looked a little...familiar.  
"Hi big sister. Nice to meet cha finally. I"m Sayuri Uchiha."  
"I'm not your sister."  
I saw Saiyuki's eyes glance off to the side. Why wouldn't she look at me? She cleared her throat.  
"Uh, Sake, actually this is our little sister. Chiro's last child."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	10. Chapter 9

Sake stared at the strange girl, before storming out of the hokages office. The door slammed shut behind her retreating figure. Saiyuki closed her eyes. "Did I...do something wrong?" Sayuri looked almost as if she was going to cry. Saiyuki looked over to the redhead.  
"No Sayuri, you didn't do anything wrong. I just forgot to tell Sake is all."  
The hokage cleared his throat once more.  
"Now that all the problems are fixed, any more questions?"  
He looked at all three. They shook their head and he turned back to his paperwork, dismissing them. Jun watched the new girl with mild interest, then headed out to find Sake.

I felt....well to be honest I'm not sure what I felt. But I knew it wasn't good. How was it even possible that I could have a younger sister? How? And Saiyuki had obviously known about her, so why didn't she tell me? These questions spun through my head like a wirlpool. And somehow I was certain I would not get any answers.  
"Sake."  
I realized it was the third time that Jun had said my name. I snapped my head up to meet her gaze. A smile strarted forming automatically at the corners of my mouth.  
"Save the fake smile. What's bugging you?"  
She sat down next to me and waited expectantly. I sighed. There was no way to avoid this was there?  
"Well...I just don't know. I mean, I thought all of my family excluding Saiyuki, were dead. But obviously that was a mistake. And she...hid the fact from me."  
"Saiyuki?"  
I nodded. Jun looked forward, not meet my eyes.  
"Sake, from what I"ve seen of your sister, I can say with certainty that she would never do anything to hurt you. She probably didn't tell you because she wasn't sure how you would react. And also, maybe she wanted to keep you for just a little longer. After all, you didn't exactly grow up together didn't you?"  
I stared in shock.  
"How did you know that?"  
She shrugged.  
"I have my ways."  
We sat in silence for a few minutes before she stood up to leave.  
"Sensei..."  
She looked down at me, probably wondering what else I had to say.  
"Nothing. Thanks for the talk."  
I didn't look up to see her expression. But she walked away to go train my brother. I sat on the bench thinking, trying to figure everything out. I was born in June, but I didn't go to live with Fugaku and his family until the end of December, six months after my birth. No one had told me the exact date that my parents had died, so it's very possible that Chiro could have been kept alive long enough to have another child. But who with? Chiros husband wanted nothing to do with her, she'd slept with the enemy. So who was Sayuris father? I felt a strange presence. A familiar one...strange, this girl seemed to remind me subconsiously of someone.  
"Saaaaake!!!!" Her sing-song voice filled the air. I turned to me "sister" and waited until she was a few feet away to stand up and start walking, signaling that she could follow. She happily walked next to me. I glanced at her and saw the grin was still on her face. I studied her features. Yes, the eyes were most definetly Uchiha, as was the pale skin. The face structure matched my mother. But the hair? She felt my eyes on her.  
"Something wrong Sake-chan?"  
I stopped walking. Did she just call me...? Nevermind.  
"Your hair. If you're really Uchiha, why is your hair red? Uchihas have black hair."  
She thought a moment.  
"I dunno Ne-chan. My hair has always been like this. Why does your hair have red in it?"  
The curiousity in her eyes was genuine. "My hair used to be all black, but due to an...accident, I got this bit of red."  
She stared at me for a bit.  
"Accident?"  
"Yeah. Sayuri, when's your birthday?"  
She smiled widely.  
"In the beginning of June." "Beginning of..."  
"Wanna know the date?"  
"No."  
Her face fell a little bit. But then she brightened and grabbed my hand. "Come on. We can go sit by the waterfall."  
"Waterfall...?"  
"Yeah it's just outside the village. Let's go!!"  
And with that we set off. Beginning of June.

Kakashi creased his brow in thought.  
"I honestly don't see how you have a problem Saiyuki. Just train them and then enter them into the exams.. Nutthin to it."  
Saiyuki crossed her arms and frowned at the silver-haired jounin.  
'ther's a small problem with that..I am not a ninja sensei."  
Kakashi started to giggle.  
"Ninja..sensei...?"  
Saiyuki's eyes narrowed at him.  
"Stop laughing!"  
This however made Kakashi laugh even harder. Saiyuki pounced on him and pinned him to the floor his arms above his head.  
"Stop laughing Kakashi!" But even now she wore a grin on her face.  
"Or you'll what? Hmm?"  
"Or I'll...I'll...I'll pull down your mask!"  
Kakashi smirked. Then he pushed her over and switched places. Now she was pinned and he was holding her down. She struggled but Kakashi weighed more and held her where she was. Eventually she huffed at him and a pout covered her face.  
"Let me up. You win."  
"Hmm..."  
He leaned down so his face was barely inches away from hers. Saiyuki's eyes widened and her face turned a bright red. They stayed like that for what seemed like a few hours, but in reality it was only a few seconds. Then Kakashi got up and sat back down on his chair. Saiyuki recovered and stood in front of him, arms once again crossed.  
"You haven't really helped you know."  
HIs one eye blinked at her.  
"Tell you what, we'll have a bet."  
Saiyuki raised an eyebrow and looked interested. "I bet your three won't beat my three in the chuunin exams."  
She smiled at him.  
"And what do I get when my team kicks you teams ass?"  
He returned the smile. "I'll be your slave for a week."  
"You're kidding, right?"  
"Nope."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	11. Chapter 10

Trainging with Jun wasn't hard in the exact definition of the word, more like it was different. Saiyuki had trained me in the hopes that I could eventually control the animal, Jun trained me as a ninja. She was strong, and never seemed to tire. Saiyuki had seemed shocked at her blood lineage...What was I missing about this girl?  
"Sake!"  
I snapped back to the trainging excersize, something to do with chakra and meditation. It involved concetratino.  
"Yes master?"  
"For the love of...You aren't paying attention!"  
Sasuke looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face. Why was it that these days I couldn't read my brothers face anymore? Were we growing apart?  
"But master...I am paying attention." The kunai that came flying at my head would have appeared to come out of nowhere to normal humans, but my eyes caught it quickly. I jumped up and landed on the otherside of her. She turned to look at me. Juns eyes were sorta like my sisters, they were a bright colour, but the darkness and cold that were in them sometimes made you shrink away. Why did such a young girl have that kind of energy? "Master you can be so cruel attacking your students without warning."  
"Feh, it keeps your reflexes in check. You're better at it then Sasuke though, he still does not expect me to attack him so often."  
"Hey I'm not that bad," I couldn't quite believe my ears when that whine came from his mouth.  
I lost my smile for a few seconds and looked serious.  
"Well you can't be too hard on him, Saiyuki and I trained like this all the time since I came to live with her. Sasuke will get the hang of it soon enough, he always does."  
Jun started to glare at me as soon as my fake smile came over my face. I wasn't sure why she hated to see it so much, perhaps it was because she knew it was a lie.  
"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEE!"  
We all three turned to the direction in which the voice had come from. I already knew who it was, my nose and ears picked up on her rather quickly, almost as quickly as I could pick up Saiyuki's presence. Jun seemed to not care, and Sasuke alone seemed surprised at the unexpected visit.  
"What is is Sayuri?"  
The redhead grinned at me.  
"I brought lunch. Saiyuki helped me make it." Her grin was identical to mine, except for the fact that hers was real. I looked behind her at my older sister who simply shrugged. Jun however glared at her.  
"You interupted our training session."  
Saiyuki's glare matched Juns. I swear those two should get a medal for how deadly their glares were.  
"Well we are supposed to be training as a TEAM. So I really don't care what I interupted."  
"I was originally meant to train Sasuke and Sake before the hokage assigned you."  
The silencce was filled with fire and anger. I was about to say something when Sayuri piped in.  
"You know you could work it out so you can take turns."  
We looked at the young kunoichi. She blinked and continued, unfazed by the death glares. I found I was starting to like this girl.  
"Jun can train Sake and Sasuke in the mornings, and Saiyuki can be sensei in the evening and on missions. That way you bath can train how you like. You can share."  
Saiyuki's eyes filled with something I rarely saw in her, rage.  
"I''m not going to share my sister with someone who barely nows her!"  
Before any of us could react she vanished in a cloud of white smoke. Sayuri looked at me, her black eyes held saddness.  
"Ne-chan did I do something wrong?"  
Did I imagine the odd look on Sasukes face when she said ne-chan?  
"No Sayuri, you didn't do anything wrong. Come one, Jun sensei can spare a few moments to eat."  
The girl grinned, it didn't take much to please her it seemed. We all sat and ate our lunch, Sayuri, Jun and I filled the time with conversation. Sasuke was silent.

Sasuke walked along the river kicking rocks in his path. Things had gotten...weird lately and he wasn't sure what to feel about them. Especially that weird girl who said she was Uchiha, Sayuri. Sake was his sister, so why had that girl called her ne-chan? She hated it when people called her cutesy names like that, as far as he'd known he was the only one allowed to. But apparently he had been wrong. "Hey Sasuke I'll treat you to dango if ya tell me whatcha thinkin?"  
He nearly jumped when Sake appeared beside him. HE stared at her, she really had changed in the years since he'd seen her last. "I'm wondering when you're going to tell me why you have an eyepatch and a red fringe. And no I don't want dango..."  
Her smile fell a little bit and she glanced off to the side.  
"Hmm, well I guess I did promise to tell you huh?"  
"Yes you did."  
They sat on the river bank and Sake sighed. As always her eyes reveled no emotions. EVen when she smiled. But he was used to that. "well my fathers side of the family are shape-shifters, they can turn into animals. I kinda turn into a panther, but it's not a normal panther see, it's more like a demon. This eyepatch keeps it inside me and not in control so I don't go on a killing spree. Kakashi gave it to me a few years ago. The red in my hair is simply one of the side effects of the panther. The others being when I had ears and a tail, and my right eyes has turned red."  
He just stared. She couldn't be serious, could she!  
"Wait...you don't have sharingan...but you turn into a giant cat?!"  
She nodded slightly.  
"Yep. Anything else?"  
Something in sasuke's heart snapped. All the things he had kept bottled up came screaming out, and they weren't said to pleasently.  
"Yeah theres something else, why the fuck didn't you say goodbye when you left us? I cried dammit, because father told me you didn't love me and nii-san anymore and so you left. I cried! And now you come back here with that older chick and you two are 'best of friends' and it seems as if you'd rather spend more time with her than with me. Then this girl Sayuri pops up out of nowhere and starts calling you ne-chan just like that. I mean, I called you ne-chan. You said you hated that name but I could call you that because I was your younger brother. But most of all, why do you never notice me anymore?!?"  
Sake stared in shock at him. She obviously had not been epecting this. Nor had she ecpected him to srat crying.  
"sasuke I.."  
"And don't give me the fake smile that you give to everyone else. You used to show your smile to me and nii-san, but now even I don't see it."  
She frowned slightly and then pulled the trembling boy into her arms. He cried tears he didn't even know he had, but she just waited patiently until his sobs turned to quiet hiccups.  
"Sasuke you're wrong. I DO notice you. More than you think. And Saiyuki is in a way my best friend. She's been there for me when I thought I was going to die, when I did something terrible and she never hated me or judged me for it. As for the name ne-chan, I don't know why Sayuri calls me that, and I still don't like it but you can call me that if you wish. Nothing about that has changed. You're still my little brother, end of story."  
They sat like that for a while, and watched the sunset casting a bright shade of orange over the river.  
"...Ne-chan...remember when we sit at the river? Just the three of us?"  
"Yes..."  
"It feels empty without Itachi here..."  
Her remaining eye filled slightly with tears, but she quickly wiped them away.  
"Yes it does. But I'll get him back, then we can sit by the river again, just the three of us."

Standing a few yards away Jun stood watching the two siblings. She had wove a jutsu strong enough to elude the cat girls inhuman senses. Watching them she felt something tug at her heart. Emotions.  
"Hmph. Just don't do anything to lose him Sake."  
When Sake's head turned in her direction Jun knew that she had heard. 


	12. Chapter 11

Saiyuki kicked a stray rock that had the misfortune of being in her way. It wasn't Jun's fault, she knew that. After all, she wans't the one who had brought Sake back to the village. Saiyuki stopped and stared at the ground, her eyes hardened in a way that showed she was in deep thought. Why had she brought her sister abck here anyway? This village had done nothing but ruin their family's lives. And Itachi had never asked for a favour, not once. So there really was no need for Sake to be associating with the Uchihas again. She sighed. But then if she hadn't brought Sake back, she would have found out the hard way what was happening, and would've been extremely angry at Saiyuki for not telling her. She sat on a fallen log, an unsure emotion mixing in her heart. Would Sake choose the Uchihas over her real family?! When a twig snapped lightly Saiyuki was pulled out of her thought. She knew who it was, but she didn't get in the position to attack. After all, this war was a bit pointless. "Jun, what do you want?"  
The young girl stared at her and then cautiously sat down beside the older woman. "I'm surprised you aren't trying to kill me right now, I was certain you hated my guts."  
For the first time Saiyuki realized that they both had pale blue eyes. Had Sake already seen that?  
"Well, I don't usually do this but, I have been a bitch for no apparant reason. And it's having a bad affect on Sake and the reason we're here. So I've decided to call a truce?"  
Jun stared at her. "On one condition."  
Saiyuki cringed. What could thid girl possibly want from her? She was already getting complete surrender, and that was something no body in Saiyukis family was known for. "Shoot."  
"Tell me why you two are here in the first place."  
She blinked.  
"Didn't you already know that...?"  
For once an emotino flashed across Juns face, it looked suspiciously like annoyance.  
"No. Sake and Sasuke are being really tight-lipped about it."  
Saiyuki laughed lightly.  
"That sounds like my sister, never spilling her secrets. Hmm...where to start..."  
"You could start with why, if Sake is not related to Sasuke, he calls her Ne-chan."  
She stared out into the water. "Sake is in a way Sasukes older sister. His family adopted her after....what happened. And she grew up with Itachi and Sasuke so for all she knew she was their sister. I'm guessing that eventually they all three learned the truth, most likely it was Itachi who had explained it to her. He is the only one who she listens to without question, without any hesitaion. Her loyalty to him rivals that of her loyalty to me, Sasuke or you. If he told her to die, she would do so in a moments time. If he wanted her to kill, she would. That is how far she would go. He basically owns her life, and Sasuke knew that. Perhaps it was sibling rivalry, perhaps it was because he didn't feel Itachi had the right to have everything in Sasukes life. I don't know. But I do know thatSasuke formed his own relationship with her, and that's why he calls her ne-chan. She hates the name, and only he can call her it without her hurting him."  
Jun stared again. Why had Sasuke never told her any of this? "So why did Sake leave the village shortly before Itachi did?"  
However despite all she didn't know, Jun was surprisingly well informed.  
"You know Itachi kiled the clan?"  
The girl nodded.  
"Well before he did that he sent Sake away to live with me...because I requested that he do so."  
Her blue eyes darkened slightly.  
"You were the reason that Sake didn't stay with Sasuke?"  
"No...well, a little. I think that Sake would have left with Itachi had he given her the chance. But I had to train Sake as a shifter before she even considered going with him. That's why I took her away from here."  
"And did either one of you even think of how this would affect Sake? Or did you just go along with your plans without any concern?"  
Saiyuki threw a shocked look at the girl. "I have no doubt that Sake felt something about all of this, but she has never spoken anything to me. But then, she did grow up with people who are taught to never show emotions."  
Saiyuki paused and looked thoughtful.  
"Though, there was this one time I caught her crying. She said that she had hurt herself, but I didn't see any injuries."  
Jun was silent for a moment.  
"So why did you decide to bring her back?"  
"To stop Sasuke of course. I thought that at least would have been obvious to anyone."  
"Stop him?"  
"From killing Itachi."  
Jun stood abruptly.  
"From what I gather he is a murder and a traitor. He deserves death."  
"Jun I would reccommend that you find out the whole story before you make opinions in this matter. Itachi has his reasond for killing everybody just as he has his reasons for leaving Sake and Sasuke alive. And I think that Itachi dieing would change Sake. And not in a good way."  
Jun didn't looked convinced but she sat back down.  
"So what are we going to do about the exams?"  
Saiyuki had a sadistic grin on her face.  
"Well I know Sake has already got it all planned out, and I already know that any plan she has will work so I'm leaving it to her to have the say, I'll train you and Sayuri as I've trained Sake, so you will get even stronger, and then I will win the bet and Kakashi will be my slave. Now that's a plan."  
Jun raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

I jumped up into the air just as the kunais came flying at me. This girl, even tho she was definetly younger and weaker than me, had her own strengths that would come in handy in the future. For instance, I have not been able to land a single blow on Sayuri since we started this duel. She put some sort of barrier up around her body that deflected all my attacks. I glanced to the right and saw Sasuke smirking at me. Bastard was soooo gonna get pummled. I grinned at him and landed inches in front of his face.  
"Come now Sasu-chan why don't you join us hmm?"  
His eyes flickered with interest and his hands quickly formed the signs of a fire style jutsu. Too late, I was ready and already out of his reach. But he surprised me by not aiming at me.  
"Dragon Breathe Fire Justu!"  
In a flash my newly found little sister was surrounded by fire. Suprisingly though it didn't seem to bother her.  
"Eh, Ne-chan how can you be so cruel as to allow him to do thiiiiiis?!?!" I wasn't fooled because I could see her smile and feel how calm she felt even surrounded by two people who could kill her. Had to give her props for that. She quickly copied my earlier moves of jumping through the air and landing in front of Sasuke. A closer look revealed that she had activated her sharingan, just as Sasuke had. I felt a slight pang at the sight of them, more closely ralated than I was. But I extinguished that as fast at it came. I watched as it appeared Sayuri was forming fire signs to attack Sasuke, and Sasuke to attack Sayuri, when they both turned and ran at me, still forming signs. They were fast, most likely they were combining their speed to match mine. In one voice they spoke.  
"Grand Fireball Jutsu!!!"  
My open eye was blinded at the light for three seconds as I dodged. Even though they missed, I had to admit that they made a pretty strong duo. But then, they were Uchihas after all. I smiled and let my claws grow out of my hands, felt the black chakra fill my body and cut a long but shallow slice thru my wrist. The blood that flowed out of the wound had blackened to match my odd chakra colour. It didn't worry me however, whenever I accessed Keernas powers my blood turned this colour. I qucikly summoned a large portion of my chakra to my hands and focused on the two children before me. Naturally they could see my chakra, though if they were surprised at my power they hid it very well. I smiled kindly at them before releasing my attack on them.  
Sasuke and Sayuri tried to dodge me attack, but it wasn't designed to allow dodging. I watched as the inky blackness enveloped them in a very cold embrace. I smiled in satisfactin before releasing them from the attack. I smelled someone behind me and gathered chakra in my hands again before I turned around.  
"Where did you learn that attack?"  
Jun's ice eyes stared at me and I nearly didn't have time to compose a smile.  
"Master how lovely of you to join us."  
"Cut the fake smile off your face and answer my question Sake."  
"She laerned it from me."  
"Saiyuki!!"  
I grinned to see my sister standing NEXT to Jun wuthout a trace of anger. Perhaps they had become allies at last? Saiyuki gave me a brief smile before shooting Jun a look. 'I'll explain later,' it said. Jun just nodded slightly before walking over to Sasuke. "You need to go see Kakashi for a while to train. This team needs to talk about something."  
She walked over to the fence and lightly hopped up to site. I raised my eyebrow at her but styed silent. Team? Hmm...Sasuke blinked and nodded.  
"See ya Sayuri. Bye Ne-chan."  
The girl waved at him then skipped over to my side and smiled brightly. I returned the smile at her and then looked at Saiyuki. *What's going on*  
She didn't seem surprised that I was speaking telepathically.  
*Nothing bad. I've just called a truce with her is all*  
Now tht was definetly not something my sister would do. But she said nothing was wrong so.  
"Ok I believe you."  
Jun looked slightly confused but Sayuri payed no mind to my sudden speaking out loud. She sat down on the ground next to where Jun was sitting. "So Ne-chan what are you planning on having us do for the Chuunin exams?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	13. Chapter 12

Saiyuki peeked into Kakashi's living room. It was eerily quiet in the jounins small house. Which wasn't really all that odd considering he was hardly ever in it.

"Kakashi...? Hello?"

A cloud of white smoke appeared and said jounin popped up with a grin.

"Why hello Saiyuki how nice to see you. Did you decide that you're going to chicken out on our bet?"

She snorted.

"Not bloody likely. Actually I've already thought up what I'm going to have you do when I win the bet."

"Bit confident aren't we?"

Saiyuki smiled, her eyes bright.

"I have reason to be. Have you seen my students fight? The strongest one on your team is Sasuke and all three of my girls can kick his tush."

"I wouldn't underestimate Sasuke and the other two just yet. Besides, Sake may go easy on him since he is her little brother."

"Obviously you don't know my sister. She doesn't go easy on anyone. No matter who they are."

Kakashi didn't look surprised.

"Hmm, well she is Uchiha after all--ACK!"

He suddenly found himself flat on his back. He looked up into the blue eyes above him. Her grin was triumphant and he couldn't help but smile.

"Now what on earth was that for?"

"Nothing in particular. Just reminding you of who's going to win."

She was surprised when Kakashi reached his hand up and softly stroked her cheek. She flinched away and he paused but resumed after a few seconds. This time she didn't move, just followed his fingers with her eyes. All of a sudden she stood up and walked to the couch. Kakashi watched her as she sat down, wondering why she kept pulling away from him. His musing was interrupted when she grinned suddenly.

"You know, you are sooo gonna regret making that bet with me."

He smiled.

"And why is that?"

"Because you don't have a chance of beating me."

Kakashi wondered if she realized that he was actually looking forward to losing this one time...

Yeh this one is short. And OMG THEY ARE BOTH SUCH PERVS! AAACH! lol.


	14. Chapter 13

I looked around the classroom. I'm not sure how many students there were, but they all had their heads bowed in concentration. What was the big deal? The questions on the test they had given were easy. I thought the Chuunin exams were suppose to be a challenge. Though I admit, making it difficult enough to figure out the answers that we had to cheat without getting caught was indeed clever. I could see Sasuke and Sayuri had activated the sharingan to copy others work. I glanced at Sakura and Jun. They both seemed to be racing each other in getting the test completed. Was I the only one done? My attention was drawn to the teacher, a bald man with a scar running down him face. He didn't seem very surprised that I was finished. Interesting.

I decided to have a better look at the competition, scarce as it may be. To my right there was a really cute blonde girl who looked a little older than me. Her headband revealed that she was from the sand village. I remembered her younger brother from earlier, before the exams. He had not only manage to sneak up on Sasuke without being detected by my brother, but his power source was also pretty incredible. He didn't seem to be to badly at the test either. I could see the sand floating around his form. I'd imagine that fighting him would be quite a thrill....

I could hear someone cursing softly. I looked over to the blonde head with a raised eyebrow. I wasn't surprised he wasn't doing well on the test, just surprised that he even knew those words. Naruto hadn't seemed like the type to swear, but then I suppose you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

With a sigh filled with boredom I lay my head on my desk and smiled as I took a small 'cat' nap. My how that phrase fit so well...

Sayuri groaned. She didn't like all the glares and dangerous looks from the others genin. Actually she didn't even like this exam, what a waste of time. Sake and Jun both hadn't had any trouble with the first part of the exam, and Sayuri had seen that Sasuke had made it through as well. Speaking of, she wondered where those three were. When the lady had handed out the slips of paper that they had to sign before going into the death forest or whatever it was called, they had disappeared. She looked around but they only ones she spotted were the remainder of team seven. Naruto was smiling and looking rather pleased with himself, which wasn't unnatural, and Sakura was having a heated discussion with Ino. They looked really angry...

Wait, there was Jun, talking with the three scary looking people from the sand village. Sayuri couldn't remember their names but she remember that Sasuke and Sake both had seemed very keen to meet the youngest one. She sensed something different about him, yet it seemed kinda familiar. Almost kind of the power she sensed from Naruto. Perhaps the two were linked in some way?

The boy was interesting, and there was such a strange power emitting from him. It felt rather dangerous, and strong. Very strong. Jun wondered if this was what had drawn Sake and Sasuke to him. Gaara, he said his name was. His sister and brother, Temari and Konkuro, weren't as strong as he was, but they still seemed able to fend for themselves. And Sake had taken and interest in Temari....Jun frowned. Was it because of power or simply because of a crush? Sake was a teenage girl after all, and teenage girl did have hormones. Why did she even care if Sake was interested in some random genin? From what she knew of Sake, the girl went through interests pretty fast. Nothing seemed to entertain her for long. Perhaps because of the cat...

Jun sighed and Gaara heard.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just wondering where Sake has wandered off to. Hopefully no body is getting injured."

Tamari seemed amused at this.

"Sake is the girl who sat next to me during the test, right? She finished faster than anyone. She must be smart. Those questions were hard."

"She is an Uchiha. They have a record of producing genius's."

Gaara's face hardened.

"I thought Sasuke was the last Uchiha."

Jun stared at him. How much did this strange boy know...?

"No, other than Sasuke there are four Uchiha's alive. Sake, Sayuri, Itachi and Saiyuki. Why?"

"They sure like to start their names with the letter 's'," Temari remarked.

"How many of them possess sharingan?"

Again Jun was slightly startled. Why in the world would he be interested in something like that?

"I'm not sure. You still haven't answered my question. Why do you wish to know?"

"That is my own business."

"Well--"

"Master there you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Sake walked over to stand next to Jun, wearing that fake smile that she played so well. All three siblings looked a little shocked, but it was Konkuro who spoke first.

"Master? Isn't she younger than you?"

Sake's smile wavered but remained on her face. Jun watched her carefully.

"You should not judge based on age little boy. It could very well land you in great trouble one day. And I would advise you do not treat my master as a child either, that would certainly cause you harm. Trust me on this one."

Now it was Jun's turn to smile, however small her smiles were. She noticed how Sakes eyes seemed to only focus on Temari and Gaara, as if she deemed the other not interesting enough to pay any attention to. Knowing Sake, that was most likely the case.

"Hello again Gaara. How are you finding the Chuunin exam so far, hmmm?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed the tiniest bit but this was more than enough to amuse Sake.

"Just fine, Uchiha. You?"

Sake didn't even pause.

"Actually this exam is quite easy, perhaps they are making it more complicated the farther we go on?"

Temari spoke now.

"Yeah I think that is how they've designed it."

Out of nowhere a voice rang out.

"NEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAN!"

They all turned in the direction the voice had come from. Sayuri came running up to them, a relieved look on her face.

"Ne-chan, Jun-san I have your papers. If you two wish to continue on, you have to sign these."

Jun caught Sakes backwards glance at the sand ninjas, and there was definetly alot of interest in it, before she walked up to her younger sister with a smile.

"Ok thanks Sayuri-chan. Gee, what would I do without you here to help me, hmm?"

The younger girl giggled.

"I dunno, maybe you'd tie your shoes wrong or something."

They both laughed at this and Jun wondered what the point was in this on-going joke of theirs. She shrugged, perhaps she wasn't meant to get it.

*snorts* Sayuri seems like such an idiot XD And yes, Sake is a lezbo ROFL! Is Jun getting...jealous? *raises eyebrow* Hmm, you shall see in the next chapter XD


	15. Chapter 14

LITTLE MESSAGE!~! Ok so for anyone who actually reads my stories, if the story gets a bit hard to read due to lack of punctuation or spelling or bits of text dropping out or like this one where

the

text

appears

on

different

lines, Don't get pissed at me Y.Y For some reason everything I upload on here gets hinky.....so if you want to read the actual version one NOT messed up by , then go here -- .com/ (just copy and paste in your web browser it should work)

Saiyuki knew she wasn't technically supposed to be doing what she was currently doing, Kakashi was the only one who knew that she was a shape-shifting eagle ninja(besides Sake and Jun of course), and he was the one who recommended it. He had said something about weird chakra presences. So Saiyuki had transformed and was now flying around above the forest that held the eager Genin's. So stupid this exam was, it hadn't improved much from when she had taken the exam herself. No doubt Sake had already thought the same thing. With eyes that missed nothing, no matter how high up she flew, Saiyuki surveyed the land below. Everything seemed pretty normal. Wait...no. It was faint, but there was definetly something there that shouldn't be. A power she hadn't felt in ages. With a sinking feeling in her heart she realized exactly who's power it was. 'Orochimaru. He's back,' the thought filled her with something horrible. No doubt he would cause trouble, and if he was after power like always, then Sake and her family were in trouble....

I watched her talk with her brother. Somehow she knew I was watching and turned to smile at me. It

looked a little odd, seeing a smile on her face. Temari looked like someone who smirked more than she

smiled, much like my brother. Speaking of, I hadn't seen him since he passed the first stage of the

exam. I wondered where he had gotten himself off to, though he was probably doing something stupid. I

sat up when I saw Temari walking over to me.

"Any particular reason you keep staring at me, Sake?"

I raised my eyebrow. I hadn't actually introduced myself yet.

"Hmm...is it unusual for people to stare at you?"

"Not really. I'm just wondering why you're staring. You don't seem like the type to concern yourself

with others. Well, Uchiha's don't seem to be the type to concern themselves with others."

"Ah. So because I am Uchiha, you judge me accordingly?"

She looked a little surprised.

"N-no. I just...I don't know. Are you like most Uchiha's?"

I smiled gently.

"No, I am not."

She sat down next to me, aware that my eye never left her face. She turned to look at me and I

smiled wider. I was nearly giddy when I found that this smile was natural, no acting needed.

"I hear you three are quite strong for genin's."

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Is that why you're interested in me? Because our team is strong?"

"Not at all. The fact that you are strong just makes your appeal greater. I sense you are pretty fast

as well, yes?"

Temari looked thoughtful.

"Hmm, I suppose so."

"Well then what do you say to a little duel?"

She blinked and looked at me in surprise.

"What here? Now?"

I threw back my head and laughed.

"Haha, no that's not what I mean by duel. I probably should have said race. Hmm. How about the first

team to reach the tower with all three scrolls gets a reward. Deal?"

Understanding lit up her face.

"Then what would you get if your team won?"

I smirked evilly.

"A kiss."

I swear she nearly fell over in shock.

"A k-k-KISS? Wha....?"

"What's to be afraid of? It's just a kiss. If my team gets there first then you have to kiss me. If

your team gets there first then you get....whatever it is that you want."

She processed this, before a smirk similar to mine covered her face.

"Well I'll certainly demand something better than a kiss. You're on!"

She held out her hand and I shook. Interesting how her expression looked....eager....I was really

beginning to like these sand ninjas.

Sasuke carefully took note of where his sister and her team were, and where the sand shinobi were. His

sister had taken quite an interest in the tall blonde girl. She looked to be the oldest. Not that he

cared, he was only interested in Gaara, imagine how strong he would get if he fought him? Sasuke was

distracted by Sakura yelling at Naruto for not hiding the scroll properly.

"You idiot, don't hide it in your pants! That's never going to work!"

"What? No one is actually going to reach their hands down my pants and grab it are they?"

Sasuke sighed, then saw an excellent opportunity that he just could not pass up. He pushed Naruto

against the tree, undid his pants and reached in them to grab the scroll. He stared right into Narutos

blue eyes all the while, and loved the cute blush that spread over the dobe's face. As soon as he had

grabbed the scroll he withdrew his hand and stuck the scroll in his pack with his weapons. While Naruto

was sputtering like a fish, Sakura had this dazed look on her face, as if she was watching something

really good. Naruto half-glared and half-blushed.

"You...you....SASUKE! What the HELL was that for?"

Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets, bored expression, and watched Naruto do his pants back up.

"You said that no one would ever reach into your pants, I was just showing you that you were wrong."

He shrugged, hoping that Naruto would believe him. He couldn't afford for Naruto to find out any of his

emotions, and he definetly could not afford to have Sake find out. She would torture him for it. Not

because she wouldn't approve, but because she would hate the fact that her little brother considered

feelings to be a weakness and wasn't going to do anything to Naruto. Not to mention she was a total

pervert. He sighed again and tuned out Naruto and Sakura's bickering. The bell signaled and they

stopped their arguing long enough to jump through the gate and into the forest. Sasuke glanced back one

more time to catch a reassuring smile from his sister before leaping ahead of his team mates.

Saiyuki landed on a branch in the forest. She had sensed his presence somewhere over in the general

area...But ever since she had landed the power had evaded her. She flew up and circled a few times to

make sure....SASUKE! There, Orochimaru was there with Sasuke! Saiyuki nearly panicked. What could

the sannin possible want with Sasuke? She landed just out of sight of the two, and quickly assessed the

situation. Naruto was passed out and pinned to a nearby tree, Sakura was looking a little scared, and

Sasuke was glaring at Orochimaru. Saiyuki felt a surge in power and recognized the jutsu that he getting

ready to perform. She gathered chakra in her eagle form and dived at him a fast as she could. She

could hear Sasuke whisper in shock.

"Saiyuki....?"

With a screech she left the battle and flew like the wind to find Sake. This was not something that she

could fight, this was something that Sake needed to do.

Jun was almost surprised. They had made it to the tower before anyone else, but Sake wouldn't go in to

give the scrolls to whoever it was that they were supposed to give them to. She seemed to be waiting

for something...

"Ne-chan?"

Sake turned to look at Sayuri.

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering, what is it that we are waiting for?"

Sake chuckled.

"So I can get my prize."

Both the younger girls were a little shocked. They didn't really know what she was talking about, then

Gaara and his team came up to the tower from out of the shadows. Temari looked at Sake and blinked.

Sake just grinned triumphantly.

"Beat you."

"So you did...wel-"

Out of nowhere a giant eagle landed in front of the Sake. Jun watched, transfixed as the large bird

turned into Saiyuki. She had known they were shifters, but she had never seen anything like that

before...

Before anyone could say anything Saiyuki spoke.

"Sake, you must hurry to find Sasuke and his teammates, he's in great danger!"

I had to put in a yaoi scene XD Muahhaha XD I'm such a pervert sometimes and apparently so is

Sake lol.


End file.
